james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Known Deaths in Avatar
This is a list for all the characters that died. Humans Dr. Grace Augustine After being incarcerated by the RDA, Trudy Chacon and Dr. Max Patel free the avatar team and they head to Trudy's Samson to escape. However, Quaritch is alerted, and without grabbing an Exopack he races out to the hangar and fires an submachine gun before using his Wasp sidearm. Although the team manages to escape, Grace suffers a major bullet wound and Jake attempts to help her live long enough to reach the Omaticaya clan at the Tree of Souls to seek Mo'at's help. After Jake enters his avatar form and manages to bond with and ride a Toruk to the Tree of Souls, to the amazement of the Na'vi, he seeks their help to rescue Grace. In a trance-like state, the Na'vi and Mo'at pray, hoping that Eywa will transfer Grace's soul to her avatar body. Unfortunately, she succumbs to her wound, but before she passes away, Grace tells Jake that she sees Eywa. Trudy Chacon Having defected, Trudy assists Jake and the Na'vi during their final stand against the RDA armada, which had mobilized once more to attack the Na'vi's temporary camp on their most sacred ground. Piloting her SA-2|Samson, she engaged Colonel Quaritch's Dragon Gunship in order to distract him from his pursuit of Jake Sully astride his Toruk, but she was ultimately outgunned and killed. Colonel Quaritch After Quaritch Jumped out of his exploding Dragon Assault ship, he stumbled accross the module containing the link pod being used by Jake, but was attacked by Neytiri riding a Thanator before he could destroy it and damaging his 30mm rifle. The Thanator is then killed in melee combat, leaving Neytiri stuck beneath her slain mount. Jake's timely arrival caused Quaritch to focus on him, saving Neytiri in turn. Using the bayonet of the wrecked AMP suit's rifle, Jake was able to deflect Quaritch's attacks in a bout of fierce hand-to-hand combat long enough to land a piercing blow to the glass canopy. The damage to the AMP suit allowed the toxic Pandoran air into the suit, forcing Quaritch to don an Exo-Pack. Realizing Jake's same weakness, Quaritch made a break for the module and managed to smash it open before resuming combat. This exposed Jake's human body to the toxic air, in time allowing Quaritch subdue Jake. Intending to use Jake's own Na'vi knife to cut his Avatar's throat in a symbolic act of retribution for his betrayal, Quaritch's own life was ended by two arrows to the chest from Neytiri, who had taken the time to free herself during the struggle. Corporal Lyle Wainfleet During the final battle, Wainflee in his AMP suit and many other RDA soldiers were over run by Hammerhead Titanotheres and in the process Wainflee was trampled on and killed. Sean Fike Impaled by an arrow during the final battle for the Tree of Souls. Na'vi Eytukan He was killed when a shard of wood from the Hometree impaled him in the torso, during the RDA assault. Tsu'tey After Jake was able to regain the trust of the Omaticaya by becoming the sixth Toruk Makto, Tsu'Tey agreed to fly with him in the final battle against the RDA. Tsu'Tey was killed in the fighting when he boarded the Valkyrie shuttle in an attempt to halt its bombing run. Though he killed several soldiers, shooting one with an arrow, striking several with his bow and even throwing some to the jungle below, he was shot multiple times by one of the remaining soldiers and fell from the shuttle. However, Tsu'Tey was still alive after falling off because of the low gravity. Wainfleet stumbled upon Tsu'Tey while exploring the forest and cuts off Tsu'Tey's queue, which is considered worse than death for the Na'vi. As Tsu'tey lies in agonizing pain, he passes leadership onto Jake, who then ends Tsu'Tey's misery Other creatures Seze Seze was Neytiri's Mountain Banshee. She was killed by an AMP Suit, when Neytiri tried to evade a Scorpion in the final battle. Thanator The Thanator attacked Quaritch in his AMP's suit with Neytiri, but the creature was soon killed by the colonel's huge knife. Category:Characters